The invention described and claimed herein is related generally to the field of musical drums, and more particularly to devices for supporting rack mounted toms and floor toms above the floor from a stand or other supporting structure.
Generally, drums of the type having outer cylindrical shells, such as rack mounted toms and floor toms, are single or double-headed drums which include a plurality of circumferentially spaced head tightening lugs mounted on the outer surface of the shell. Such a drum generally has a top batter head, and may also include a bottom head. A counter hoop extends circumferentially around the drum adjacent each head thereof, and is used for tightening and tuning such heads. Each counter hoop has a plurality of flanges which cooperatively align with the tightening lugs, and secure thereto via an adjustable bolt which may be tightened and loosened as desired for proper tuning.
Conventional single or double-headed musical drums generally include rigid mounts that are bolted to the shell or head tightening lugs of the drum, or alternatively, affixed to a plate which is secured to the drum. Such mounts are designed to receive and connect to a tom arm, which is used to suspend the drum from a stand, rack or bass drum holder. Alternatively, multiple mounts have been used to receive supporting legs in the case where the drum is used as a floor tom.
More recently, another means for supporting such musical drums has emerged. Such a drum is supported through the use of a circular or semicircular supporting bracket which is fixedly attached to the shell of the drum via securement to the head tightening lugs thereof. Such brackets generally have protruding flanges which are cooperatively aligned with and sandwiched between the head tightening lugs and the counter hoop of the drum, and held in position by the adjustable head tightening bolt which secures the same. Such brackets, in turn, are supported above ground level by a supporting structure, such as a floor stand or rack.
The problem with mounting brackets of this type is that they cannot be removed without complete disassembly of the counter hoop from each head tightening lug to which it is attached. Once the bracket is removed, the counter hoop must be reassembled, and the drum head retuned, before the drum can be used. Such a system is extremely labor intensive and cumbersome. Examples of such mounted drums are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,980, issued to Gauger on Jun. 26, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,289, issued to Gauger on May 28, 1985.
In considering the instant invention, it must be appreciated that there are numerous different sizes and models of musical drums available from many different manufacturers, most of which are not universally designed, and many of which are designed with the head tightening lugs spaced differently about the circumference thereof. As such, numerous special mounting brackets must currently be manufactured for use with the numerous different types of drums available.
For example, a 12" diameter rack mounted tom may include 5, 6, or 8 head tightening lugs, which may be mounted at differently spaced locations about the circumference of the shell of the drum, depending upon which manufacturer has produced the same. As drum sizes can range from 6" to 20" in diameter, with various numbers of lugs mounted thereon, it can be appreciated that a large number of mounting brackets must be maintained, which is labor intensive for the manufacturer and requires maintenance of inventory levels which is economically impractical. On occasion, and without notice, manufacturers will also change the number of lugs used on a particular drum size, which further complicates bracket inventory levels which must be maintained.
Other problems associated with conventional rack mounted toms include the fact that such mounting brackets, when fixed to the head tightening lugs of the drums, enlarge the overall drum size so that the same is difficult or impossible to fit within a standard drum case therefor. But, as previously discussed, in order to remove such a mounting bracket from the head tightening lugs, it is necessary to remove the counter hoop, thereby loosening the batter and/or bottom head, and making it necessary to retune the drum upon reassembly thereof.
Also, repositioning of the mounting bracket on different lugs of a particular drum has been found to oftentimes improve the tuning effectiveness of the drum. However, in order to effect such a repositioning of the mounting brackets relative to the drum lugs, a trial-by-error process is necessary which is time consuming and requires disassembly, reassembly and retuning with each change. Such repositioning of the mounting bracket also uncovers scarring of the drum which is sometimes present due to aftermarket adaptation of a drum for usage of such brackets.
As is evident from the above, there is a distinct need for a mounting bracket which exists independently of the drum, and which is capable of supporting a drum at any of a variety of different locations therearound, so as to eliminate the need for fine tune adjustment and alignment with the various lugs mounted on a particular drum. Such a mounting system must provide ease of removal of the drum therefrom, without requiring retuning, and must be versatile and capable of functioning with a plurality of different sizes and constructions of such drums. As will be shown hereinafter, the instant invention solves the above problems which are related to conventional drum mounting systems, and provides a feasible and cost effective solution for accomplishing the same.